


Guilmon, the Digimon He Couldn’t Go Without

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Awkwardness, Boys' Love, Comedy, Cousins, Crack, Escape, F/M, Food, Het and Slash, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Incest, Insanity, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Romance, Summer Vacation, Tea, Teasing, Touching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Tamers hassle their leader at an informal gathering. [Set in The Runaway Digimon Express continuity]
Relationships: Katou Juri | Jeri Katou/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki/Urazoe Kai, Urazoe Kai/Kitagawa Kenta
Kudos: 2





	Guilmon, the Digimon He Couldn’t Go Without

Guilmon, the Digimon He Couldn’t Go Without

Author’s Note: Set in _The Runaway Digimon Express_ continuity. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Takato x Jian, one-sided Kai x Takato. Referenced past (canon) Takato x Juri, one-sided Kai x Kenta.

Summary:

The Tamers hassle their leader at an informal gathering.

* * *

“Takato!”

The team’s goggle boy removed hard-as-stone baguette from his mouth to hear out the practically asthmatic Kenta. “What?”

“Your cousin won’t keep his hands to himself!”

“Oh, don’t let him bother you. Kai’s that way with everyone he hangs with.”

“Even you?” Kenta asked, _not_ serious.

Takato grimaced, doubting the advice he just gave. “Even me…”

“Aww, are you talking ’bout me, cuz?” Kai casually stroked the landlubber’s cheek. “Why don’t you show me a _real_ Tokyo greeting?”

“I don’t think anyone needs to see that,” Takato tried directing the discussion (and Kai’s hands) elsewhere.

“You presume wrong! Two thumbs up from Hirokazu!”

“I wanna see, Takato-kun!”

“ _Katou-san_!” Takato was embarrassed for his former crush, but glad she’d moved past her depression.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Lee-kun! Quick, help!” Takato urged his non-Digimon partner.

Assigning the finger food to Kenta, Jianliang teased Takato under his summer tee. “Is this helping?”

“If you nerds could tamp down the BL! My grandma lives here!” Ruki refilled Juri’s tea.

“You know, Guilmon’s been gone too long!” Takato excused himself, breathlessly crawling away in half-worn socks.

The Tamers and their Okinawan guest pealed with laughter (excluding Ruki, who concealed a smile).

“I’d better go bring him back before he has a panic attack.” Jian dried tears of unconstrained humour.


End file.
